eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5371 (20 October 2016)
Synopsis Carmel questions Claudette on the details of Kim and Dot’s car accident – Claudette suggests that neither of them are fit to be behind the wheel. Kim arrives home to find that Vincent has found her a slot for her driving theory test. Kim’s adamant that she’s giving up on driving, but Vincent is keen that she gets back in the driver’s seat before she loses her confidence. Kim storms into the Minute Mart and vents to Denise that she’s had enough of Vincent being on her case about apologising to Dot. Denise tells Kim to grow up and be the bigger person. Kim arrives at Dot’s and stutters out an apology. Kim’s put out when Dot brands her a disgrace and Kim snaps back, revoking her apology. Left alone, a shaken Dot locks away her car key. Martin rants to Kush and Carmel that Belinda’s too skint to pay the rent that’s due tomorrow – he and Stacey are already struggling. Martin explains that Belinda is trying to get investors in Elysium to bail her out; he’s not confident it’ll happen. Linda gets a text from Belinda – she wants to meet Mick and Linda about them potentially investing. Mick is certain that they’re not going to risk losing their money; they’ll tell her straight today. Stacey fills Martin in – all the investors that Belinda has visited so far have knocked her back. Belinda dashes to see Linda and Mick in the Vic – she’s drawn up a business plan and contract and wants them to immediately sign as investors. Mick and Linda let Belinda down gently; they can’t invest. Belinda arrives back to an empty Elysium and sends her staff home, before breaking down in tears. Belinda arrives home and declares she’s sick of life – she informs Martin and Stacey that no-one will invest. Martin pounces on Belinda – how is she going to pay the rent by tomorrow? As Bex and Shakil kiss, Bex looks on edge when Shakil promises her he’ll make sure they spend a night alone together for her birthday. In the Vic, Belinda flirts with a banker. Babe’s confident that the darts team will win their next match, now that they have the full team back together. At darts practice, Ronnie arrives and declares that she can’t make the match tomorrow; Linda’s back on the team. When Kathy declares that Jane seems lonely, Linda suggests that after practice, the team head over to see her. As Jane proof reads Lauren’s web design, she thanks Lauren for enabling her to get her head back into work – it’s been a long while since she’s felt like part of the team. Lauren laments to Steven that she hates lying about the money they’re borrowing from the Beales’. Steven assures her that it’s just to tide them over until they can pay them back. When Jane suggests that she gets back into working on the accounts, Lauren falters. Steven’s face drops when Lauren explains that she sent Peter a video of Louie – he’s watched it but not replied. Alone again, Jane takes a look through Beales’ accounts. Confused by what she sees, Jane calls her wine and spirits supplier and is told that nothing’s changed. Aware that figures have been tampered with, Jane goes to call Ian, but cancels before it connects. The darts team arrive with wine to visit Jane. Linda suggests to Jane that she attend the darts match tomorrow to cheer them on. Jane’s uneasy but eventually relents. When Sharon takes Jane to the toilet, Jane fills her in – she’s seen some dodgy payments to a non-existent company in Beales’ accounts. Jane discloses that the stealing culprit can only be Ian or Steven… Sharon explains to Linda that when Kathy found out that Ben had volunteered to be Phil’s donor, she told the hospital everything about his personal life; it’s led to them bringing forward his psychology appointment. As Ben walks through the market, Kathy shouts out for him but he pointedly ignores her. Roxy suggests to Ronnie that when she’s paid at the weekend she’ll take Amy shopping. A grinning Jack crosses the pair on Bridge Street and informs them that he’s just had an offer on his last flat. Roxy looks on jealously as Jack and Ronnie share a celebratory embrace on his success. Later, Roxy heads to Number 27 to tell Amy their weekend plans – she’s cut up when Amy claims that she’s off to Disneyland instead. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes